User blog:John Pan/Hokkaido-class
To replace the mostly-destroyed and mismatched supercarriers, the HASF Terran Navy was allotted six billion dollars to build six ships. Named after the Battle of Hokkaido, a bloody naval battle where the NAU, IOR and IPC lost a supercarrier each. Internal Designation: Fleet Carrier Classification: Assault Carrier Displacement: 80,000 Tons Number: 6 in 2054 Purpose The Hokkaido-class is designed to carry its complement of fighters and helicopters to contested waters (along with its fleet) and wreak havoc. Alternatively it can just pass on by, making a powerful statement about what the Human Alliance thinks of you (they hate you). It is normally guarded by six Diego Garcia-class escorts. Capacity The Hokkaido-class has three armored sections of its massive hangar bay that can carry a combination of the following: F/A-44 Ghosts, AH-99 Tigersharks, AH-100 Firehawks, or TH-76 Halos. Eighty Ghosts or Tigersharks can be fitted in at the max, while it is 40 for the Halo, while the ship can stuff in 160 Firehawks. Normally it's fifty Ghosts, ten Tigersharks and ten Halos. The Hokkaido-class has three EMALS, one landing strip, and three elevators-- with one of them stuffed in between the two bridge islands. Sensors The Hokkaido-class carries twelve EADS SmRPnxG(Ship-mounted Radar Panel next Generation)-1200 X-, Ku- and L- band AESA panels wrapped around its bridge superstructure. While nowhere as effective as the lighthouses on top of Diego Garcia-class ships, they are still potent and able to provide the Supercarrier with excellent detection capabilities. To detect underwater threats, the Hokkaido-class has a SAS (Synthetic Aperture Sonar) in its bow. Anti-Surface Weaponry Waves toward aircraft. Anti-Aircraft Weaponry Waves toward aircraft. Again. Anti-Submarine Weaponry Waves toward aircraft. Still. Upgrades Towed SONAR To find submarines lurking below the thermocline, the Hokkaido-class can deploy a towed SONAR array and dip it below the thermocline. Protection Passive The Hokkaido-class has a hull that consists of a form of composite armor that flexes instead of shattering if pushed beyond its mechanical strength. Fully waterproof compartments and a massive array of firefighting and leak-fixing tools are spread all over the ship. Guided weapons can be jammed by the onboard EW station or the chaff and flares dispenser. It is also shaped to significantly reduce its RCS, mainly to reduce the probability of lock-on by anti-ship missiles. Active Aside from the ECM station and the chaff and flares launcher, the Hokkaido-class also carries a total of fourteen close defense systems. ADWS (8) The Area Denial Weapon System is a 65-barrel 260-round 35mm Metal Storm weapon system. In point defense mode, it is wired to the ship's main sensors as well as its independent a high-powered X/L-band AESA, and LADAR. It is capable of dumping all of its rounds in little more than half a second. Its 35mm rounds are fitted with pre-fragmented high explosive, which can disintegrate an incoming missile with a total of 388 5mm tungsten spheres each round. The ADWSs are mounted on the roof of the bridge superstructure, with one mounted beside the other. MAWS A-37 CIWS (4) Though using an anti-tank gun to shoot down missiles sounds like overkill (it is), the massive muzzle velocity of the MAWS A-37 (at a blinding 12km/s) makes it ideal for hitting fast-moving missiles. And if it can kill it tank, you bet that it can kill a missile. The CIWS turret packs in an A-37 with a LADAR and an independent a high-powered X/L-band AESA as fire control. The coil-CIWSs are mounted side-by-side on the roof of the bridge superstructure, in between pairs of ADWSs. USDS (5) The Underwater Ship Defense System is an internally-mounted 26-tube 180mm AALT-52 Piranha launcher, fire control suite included. The Advanced Air-Launched Torpedo-52 has a full-length hardened-steel case, SONAR and MAD guidance, and a 10lb Shape Charge to crack open a submarine's pressure hull. The torpedo propels itself through the water via two shrouded counter-rotating propellers, powered by supercapitators. The torpedo can strike a target 2.5 kilometers away at a speed of 75 knots. A USDS is mounted on both port and starboard, one is in the front of the deck, and two are in the rear of the deck. Locomotion The Hokkaido-class has two General Atomics AB3-U1B 4th generation Liquid Fluoride Thorium Reactor to power the ship. It provides the supercarrier with 1.5GW of power, which allows the ship to have all of its sensors lit, all EMALS active, all defensive systems online, and the propellers at flank speed (40 knots). Best of all, it can run on recycled 3rd generation reactor waste and only needs a recharge every ten years. Category:Blog posts